Défaite, désir et découverte
by Cerise Blutigen
Summary: Transformer Prime – Saison 3 – épisode 17 : Starcream et Shockwave se retrouve dans la même capsule de sauvetage après leur défaite face au Autobots. Ils devront se supporter durant le voyage, ce qui s'annonce difficile et plus particulièrement pour Starscream qui fera office de cobaye pour une "expérience" du scientifique. (Yaoi, Lemon. one shot)


Mon premier yaoi - lemon - one shot ! _Je le dédis à Shade-Lady_ qui m'a inspirée et donner le courage d'écrire ce texte ! Je suis une de ses fans et j'espère lui faire honneur !

PS : J'ai repris des éléments de ses textes, particulièrement dans "_Transformers Prime : L'affaire SKM_" (Que je conseille vivement à toute fangirls de yaoi)

* * *

Ils couraient tout deux en direction des capsules de sauvetage du Nemesis, mais manque de chance pour eux, il n'en restait qu'une. Starcream regarda Shockwave d'un air pressé et angoisser, avant de courir à vive allure dans la chambre, hélas accompagner de son acolyte Decepticons. Une fois expulsé dans l'espace, non loin de la planète Cybertron, les deux individus gesticulaient dans cet espace réduit avec une certaine rancœur, particulièrement le second en chef.

- Ton articulation du coude s'enfonce dans mon fléchisseur latéral ! Gémit fortement Starscream en essayant de se dégager du corps de son partenaire.

- Tu as l'intention de gémir comme ça durant tout le voyage ? Demanda le scientifique d'une voix neutre.

- Si tu continues à m'écraser ainsi oui ! Maintenant dégage ! Tu me pompes l'air !

- Scientifiquement nous respirons le même air, je ne peux donc pas te le pomper. Répondit-il toujours d'un ton sérieux.

- C'est une expression terrienne idiot ! Tu écrases mon plaquage dermique et mon espace vital ! Eloigne-toi de moi maintenant !

- Cette requête est impossible, l'espace de cette capsule ne me permet pas d'accéder à ta demande. Dit-il en regardant le lieutenant bouger dans tous les sens.

- Alors arrête de prendre toute la place ! Cria le lieutenant avec colère.

Shockwave se mit en position assise, attrapant son second en chef afin de l'asseoir sur ses genoux et plaçant ses bras de chaque côté du corps de son acolyte bruyant. Celui-ci fut sous le choc, sentant le ventre du scientifique contre son dos et ses ailes espacés, ainsi que sa tête contre son torse. Il se sentait petit, gêné et humilié.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Shockwave ?! Hurla-t-il en tentant de se lever.

- Dans cette position nous serons plus aptes à éviter des blessures inutiles. Répondit-il avec un ton posé en plaçant sa main droite sur le ventre de son coéquipier pour l'empêcher de se lever.

- Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-il en sentant un frisson circulé dans ses circuits sensoriels.

- Je sais que vous êtes bouleversé par la mort du seigneur Megatron. Dit-il en gardant fermement le lieutenant contre lui. Mais pour le moment vous devez vous calmer et évité de gesticuler inutilement.

- La ferme ! Je suis calme ! C'est toi qui m'énerves à me regarder de haut !

- C'est logique, je suis plus grand que vous, Starcream. Reprit-il d'un ton insensible.

- Non pas comme ça ! Tu me regardes comme si tu étais supérieur à moi ! Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Shockwave !

- Intellectuellement, je le suis.

Sur ses derniers mots Starscream se mit à gesticuler avec rage et violence, criant divers noms d'oiseaux cybertroniens qui laissa indifférent le scientifique. Cependant, celui-ci commença à perdre patience. Il plaqua son imposant bras-canon sur la poitrine du second en chef, le maintenant contre lui alors que sa main droite vint se plaquer contre sa bouche. Starscream secoua violemment ses jambes dans le vide, sentant son spark pulser rapidement sous la colère de la situation. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait, c'était bien celle de se sentir dominé, surtout par ce scientifique ! Il continua de se débattre farouchement, cognant la paroi de la capsule avec ses talons. Tout ce bruit, cette agitation, ce brouhaha inutile fit réfléchir Shockwave à une solution pour le faire taire ! Ou du moins… arrêter de crier. Lord Megatron était d'ailleurs très doué pour ça, comment faisait-il déjà ? Ha oui ! La torture et l'intimidation ! Cependant, son objectif n'était pas de le tuer non plus, mais dans un espace aussi restreint, il risquait plus de lui briser la nuque qu'autre chose. C'est alors qu'il repensa à la phrase de tout à l'heure. "Ne me touche pas !" avait-il dit. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne semblait pas supporté le contacte physique avec sa personne et ceci en lui touchant juste le ventre. Il retira donc sa main pour la remettre sur l'abdomen de Starscream, qui reprit ses aboiements de plus belle. Etrange, il ne réagissait pas comme tout à l'heure… il descendit donc sa main, observant son coéquipier laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise avant de se taire quelques secondes. Intéressant. Il continua sa démarche plus bas, un second hoquet sortit entre les lèvres du decepticons qui tourna la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'œil, l'air choqué et perdu. Vraiment intéressant.

- Arrête ça Shockwave ! Ordonna-t-il avec colère.

Le scientifique ignora son ordre, les réactions de son captif alimentaient sa curiosité, pourquoi une telle réaction ? N'ayant jamais fait attention au désir de son propre corps (à se demander s'il en avait) Shockwave continua son "expérience" en descendant à la limite. Cependant, le second en chef ferma les cuisses afin qu'il ne puisse atteindre l'interstice de sa jambe. Voilà qui était embêtant, mais aussi satisfaisant, il venait de trouver un point sensible.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Shockwave ?!

- Il semblerait que ton système neuronal réagit vivement à cet endroit. Dit-il d'un ton toujours détaché.

- Normal idiot ! Pour un "soi disant" génie scientifique, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est une "zone érogène" ! Maintenant retire ta main ! Tout de suite !

- Zone érogène… définition… se dit d'une partie du corps susceptible de provoquer une excitation sexuelle. Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Je vois… intéressante réaction chimique, organique et neuronale.

- Tu te fous de moi ?! Je ne suis pas un sujet d'étude pour un scientifique puceau !

- L'écoute de mon corps n'était pas une priorité, seul mes recherches devaient être scrupuleusement étudié pour Lord Megatron. Répondit-il flegmatiquement.

- Alors pourquoi m'utilises-tu comme cobaye ?! Fais le toi-même !

- Mon intérêt scientifique serait insatisfait et erroné si je m'arrête maintenant. Répondit-il sans émotion.

- C'est le prétexte le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu !

Shockwave retira ses bras de son captif, celui-ci se leva et se retourna avec un regard noir. Le decepticons couleur aubergine se redressa à son tour, se penchant et avançant avec son imposante carrure vers le petit et svelte robot argenté. Starscream recula, sentant ses ailes et son dos toucher la paroi de la capsule de sauvetage. Si seulement il pouvait utiliser ses armes et envoyé un missile dans l'œil unique et rouge du scientifique. Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié, surtout qu'il avait faillit le tuer par le passé… bien que lui aussi. Shockwave regarda de son unique globe oculaire son acolyte de haut en bas. Il lui caressa doucement, du bout de ses doigts, la joue, suivi de son cou, puis son torse. Il réagissait, entendant de petits hoquets de surprise lorsqu'il frôlait certain endroit et observait une augmentation respiratoire au niveau de sa bouche. Le second en chef réagit vivement en repoussant violemment, du revers de sa main, la paume de Shockwave. Ceci était prévisible… mais captivant. Le decepticons cyclope plaqua son imposant bras-canon contre sa gorge, alors qu'à l'aide d'une de ses jambes métalliques, il lui écarta les jambes. Sa main vint de nouveau à la rencontre de l'interstice entre la jambe et le bassin de son captif, chatouillant du bout de deux doigts les différents câbles présents à l'intérieur. Il observa ses réactions faciales, y observant de la peur, de la colère, de la douleur, de la honte, puis pendant une demi-seconde, du plaisir. C'était donc ce câble qui le fit réagir. Il le prit entre ses doigts, le massant légèrement.

- Shockwave arrête… gémit-il froidement en lui lançant un regard assassin. Ça suffit ! Aah ! Hmm…Stop !

Fascinant, ses gémissements étaient bien plus agréables à entendre que ses aboiements, il lui était difficile de concevoir que ceci venait de la même personne ainsi que la même boite vocal. Starscream essayait de tout son spark de retenir ses râles, se mordant régulièrement la lèvre inférieure avec rage pendant que ses mains tentaient de repousser le bras de son bourreau de son cou. Un filet d'energon bleu s'échappa de sa bouche, alors que le scientifique continue sa "consultation" dans ses câbles chauffer à blanc. Starscream avait vraiment chaud, son spark pulsait rapidement… que quelqu'un l'achevait ! Trop tard, les premiers gémissements sortir de sa bouche sans prévenir, Shockwave était vraiment habile avec ses doigts, variant la pression sur le câble lié au plaisir, et le massant avec un troisième doigts qui se faufila dans son interstice. S'il ne tenait pas à ce point à sa petite personne, il aurait fait sauté la capsule à cet instant précis. C'était si bon et désagréable, humiliant et excitant, douloureux et jouissif à la fois. Finalement, ceci ne changeait guère de se qu'il vivait avec Lord Megatron.

Shockwave était de plus en plus fasciné par les réactions de son cobaye, laissant naître un sentiment nouveau en lui, dans son spark… c'était donc ça, le désir. Il remarqua que son captif ne pouvait presque plus tenir sur ses jambes, il retira donc ses doigts un court instant, suivi de son bras-canon de sa gorge afin de le rattraper dans ses bras. Il était haletant, chaud comme un soleil en sentant son torse plaquer contre son ventre. Il se remit en position assise, plaçant le second en chef sur ses genoux, dos contre lui et lui écartant les jambes pour avoir un plus large champ d'action dans un de ses interstices au niveau du bassin. Si seulement il avait eu deux mains, ainsi qu'une bouche, voilà qui était à remédier dans un laboratoire, mais pour l'heure, l'expérience n'était pas aboutie. Ses doigts revinrent jouer avec les câbles sensibles de son compagnon, celui-ci n'avait même plus la force de résister, gémissant fortement en remuant sensuellement en sentant la surchauffe arriver. Il pouvait sentir le spark chaud du scientifique derrière sa tête, lui aussi, était donc excité. Et pourtant, il était concentré que sur lui. Les secondes passèrent, Starscream sentit la surchauffe arriver à grands pas, il en perdait la tête, la voix et le contrôle de ses circuits sensoriel, Ho Primus ! Il se cambra violemment en arrière dans un hurlement intense de plaisir, laissant voir sa cage thoracique légèrement ouverte et incroyablement lumineuse. Voici donc le cœur et l'âme de tout cybertroniens, le spark dans toute sa splendeur, cacher dans sa cage thoracique.

Starscream reprit rapidement son souffle, haletant, tremblant et épuisé. Celui du scientifique refroidit doucement, sentant une légère frustration. Néanmoins, elle fut compensée par sa curiosité comblée, alors qu'il prit doucement son cobaye dans ses bras.

- C'était vraiment…intéressant… fascinant même. Cependant mes recherches viennent tout juste de commencer et ma soif de découverte n'est pas encore satisfaite. Dit-il toujours d'une voix sans émotion.

Se fut sur ses derniers mots que Starscream s'endormit, alors que la capsule suivie son chemin vers la planète Cybertron.

* * *

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu pour mon premier Yaoi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un reviews, bon ou mauvais, pour que je m'améliore. J'espère avoir de l'inspiration pour un second Yaoi. ^.^

Kiss tout le monde !


End file.
